Tissue Issues
by CelerySlayer
Summary: Lily asks out the hottest guy in school (though she'll never admit she thinks that). What becomes of it? Every girl is capable murder when you hurt her. Based off of the song This Little Girl by Cady Groves.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Based on the song 'This Little Girl' By Cady Groves. Listen to it!

Second Year

"Potter!" Lily called. He spun around, right as he was about to enter the Charms classroom.

"Yes?" She cleared her throat, and looked away awkwardly, flushed.

"Um… Would you… er… go to the dance with me?" She stuttered. James looked confused, as I what she were saying couldn't possibly be directed at him, then a grin broke out on his face.

He snorted. "Oh, this is rich! Go to the dance with me, Potter! Please? No one else is thick enough to take me, and I was hoping you were!" He doubled over in laughter. Sirius poked his head out of the classroom.

"Something wrong, Prongs?" He asked, a sadistic smirk on his flawless face.

He looked at Lily, and his face looked to be sort of a mix of pity and amusement. "Well, nothing's wrong with me, but her, I don't know about her. She thinks she actually has a chance of getting to go to the dance with me! Come on-" He paused. "What is your name?"

She stared at him incredulously. "You know, I thought you would be a gentleman, from what all the girls say about you. I thought you would have manners and be kind. I guess everyone is wrong about you. You are a bullying toerag, James Potter." She spun around to leave, then paused and looked over her shoulder at him, but not making eye contact. "I'm Lily Evans. Don't ever so much as look at me again. You don't deserve it."

She then proceeded to walk away, chin held high. Only then did James realize that the girl had been extremely beautiful. Sirius chuckled in amazement. "Prongs?" He said. James looked at him. No one had ever talked to him like that; he was always the perfect one.

"Marry that girl."

* * *

Third Year

"Lily. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? Just go out with me already. I'm the hottest guy at Hogwarts, and you can't deny it." Lily snorted.

"You are so arrogant. I will never go out with you, and get that into your thick skull," Her emerald eyes glared into his chocolate ones, and she added, "And I most certainly can deny what isn't true."

"Lily! I am and you know it. I know you like me."

"I swear if you ever talk to me again I will set a restraining charm on you."

James huffed and promised to ask her out again tomorrow.

* * *

Sixth Year

Everyone was gathered around the two students, looking for a good wizards' duel between Hogwarts' two favorite archenemies.

"Lily! Just go out with me! I've changed, I swear!" James dodged another one of Lily's infamous hexes, and the ring of students dodged with him. The redhead's curses were the worst when she was with James. "Why won't you give me a chance?"

"I've given you plenty of chances!" James half sobbed, half laughed. "One chance. _In second year."_

"Ha! When you blatantly rejected me and then somehow decided I was the love of your life, then tried to force me to go out with you, multiple times! That was one too many chances, because it took everything I had to ask you to that dance, and you just laughed in my face!"

James froze in his tracks. "That's what this is about?" Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Um, yes!" She sent a flash of blue light his way and the circle of wizards and witches parted again. "How clueless are you?"

"Lily!" He took one stride towards her, and she pointed her wand at his nose. He held his hands up.

"I'm two steps from the edge. Don't push me over it."

"Please, I need to talk to you."

"Watch out you don't push me any further, Potter."

"Lily! Listen to me!"

"James, I swear if you take one more step I will kill you."

"You couldn't kill someone, Lily."

"Maybe this little girl is capable of murder, because you hurt her, and every girl is capable of murder when you do that. You're not the only one walking around with a curse on your tongue."

"I'm doing this because we need to talk. Privately," He threw a glare at the crowd, who reluctantly dissipated. He took a step towards her cautiously, and when she didn't react, he pulled her into his arms. "Who knew that someone could hold a grudge for that long?" He chuckled and tucked her head under his chin. "I'm sorry. I should never have treated you like that, and you deserve so much better than someone like me. That's why I'm letting you go."

Lily reluctantly admitted to herself that she didn't want him to let her go, and she didn't know why, but being with him just felt good. It wasn't as if she liked him, but she did want to be friends, if only so they wouldn't have to fight all the time.

"James?" She up at him through her eyelashes.

"Yes, we can be friends." He smiled at her; not his usual sexy smirk, but an actual smile that outwardly portrayed his happiness. It was a nice change.

* * *

Seventh Year

"Lillllllllyyyykiiiinnnssss! Wake up! The first day of being a Head student with your best friend James is here!" Lily groaned and turned over in her comfortable new bed.

"LilyLilyLilyLilyLilyLily wake up now!" He shook her shoulder and she slammed her pillow over her head. James jumped on top of her and started to tickle her.

The poor girl writhed and screeched under his grasp and escaped from the bed, fleeing into their mini kitchen. (Yes, the Heads' dorms had a mini kitchen. Jealous?) James laughed manically. "Knew that would wake you up." She glared at him, and backed further into a corner. He started to come closer, and as he did so, he put his arms in front of him, imitating a zombie.

Lily squeaked and sat down on the floor, curling herself into a ball of auburn hair and flannel pajamas. James plopped down beside her, and she unfolded herself from the Lily pretzel, looking at him.

"Happy first day of our last year here, Lils. I'm glad we could be friends for it."

"Me too." Lily fought the urge to lay her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Late Seventh Year

"I can't believe this is the last school dance we'll ever go to, even though we've still got a month of actual school," Chelsea remarked. Lily and Marlene nodded in agreement.

"So have either of you gotten dates yet? Lily asked.

"I'm going with this gorgeous Ravenclaw sixth year, Tyler Threshwood," Marlene said.

"I'm going with my spoon," Chelsea said.

Marlene stared at her. "You're not even joking, are you?" Chelsea just stared back, as if daring her to say anything else.

"So, what about you, Lils?" Marlene asked. "Got a date?" Lily smiled sadly.

"I may go with my spoon, too." She said.

"Aw, you'll find someone, Lily. You're one of the prettiest girls in school, how could you not?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Well, is there anyone you want to go with?" Chelsea asked.

"Not really," She replied.

"Oh, sure." Marlene smirked.

Lily sighed and stared off into the distance. "Well, there is someone, but we're just friends." Her two friends exchanged glances and faint smiles.

"Is it James?" They asked in unison. Lily looked at them, mortified.

"Ugh! Hell no! I would like to stay friends with that." Her friends were, as you could guess, confused with this.

"Then who is it?"

"It's… er… Xenophilius Lovegood."

"That Raven fifth? Lily, that's social suicide. Ew." Marlene said. Chelsea glanced imploringly at the blonde.

"Well, he's nice to me, plus, it isn't like I want to date him, I just want to go to the dance with him."

"Lily, whatever you want to do. He does seem nice, though."

* * *

"Um, okay." Xenophilius said. "I'll go to the dance with you. But why would you ask me?" Puzzlement wrote itself on Lily's face.

"Why wouldn't I ask you?"

"Because Sirius Black is planning to ask you, everyone knows. Well, except you, apparently."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily didn't choose to believe what the blonde boy had said. "But…" Xenophilius raised his eyebrows.

"But what?"

Lily couldn't very well tell him what. Wasn't Sirius friends with James? And didn't James have a crush on her? How could he do that to his friend? She cleared her throat. "Uh… Nothing. It's not important." She turned to leave.

"Hey, Lily. If you do need to talk, I'll be there. You know," He coughed and blushed a little. "Just if you want to." She smiled.

"Thanks, Xeno. You're a nice guy."

* * *

Later that week

Sirius Black checked his hair one more time in the mirror. He smirked in satisfaction. It was perfect, as usual. No way would Lily tell him no. "Hey, Padfoot, if you're done primping, I'd like to go to dinner now."

"I have to be perfect. It's not like I'm not already perfect, I just have to be extra perfect tonight."

"Um, why?" Sirius made a dismissive gesture with his hand

"No reason." James gave him a Marauder smirk.

"You're going to ask a girl to the dance, aren't you?" Sirius gave him a wicked grin. Oh yes, his plan was going to work.

* * *

"Alright, Evans?" Sirius asked. Lily looked up from her mashed potatoes.

"Fine, Black." James narrowed his eyes at the pair; Sirius had gotten a seat right next to his Lily.

_Careful, Padfoot, she's mine, _he thought at his friend. The other boy chose that moment to look up at James. He saw a hint of that sadistic smirk on his face.

"So, Lily, you have a date to the dance yet?"

"No." He scooted closer to her and whispered seductively in her ear.

"I could always go with you." Lily shivered pleasantly.

"Okay," she whispered back, and met his silver eyes. He gave her the full-on-make-you-weak-in-the-knees-sexy Marauder smirk, then tucked a stray strand of her flaming hair behind her ear.

James coughed. "Uh, Sirius, can I borrow you for a moment outside? We still have to finish that Potions assignment for Sluggy."

"Oh, sure, Prongs. Sorry, Lils, Mr. Jealous calls. See you later." He smiled at her, and she smiled back, still confused at how fast _everything_ had happened. Had she actually said yes? In fairness, he was probably the most attractive guy in school, and once you got past the pride, he had a good personality.

"Okay," she told herself under her breath. "Okay."

_"__What the bloody hell was that?" _James fumed.

Sirius shrugged. "It was me getting a date to the dance. Why do you care who it is?"

"Because she's-" James paused.

"Exactly. She's what? All you have to do is admit you like her and I'll tell her that there's someone else who wants to go with her more, and she's yours. All you have to do is say that's what you want." He evilly smiled.

James opened his mouth, then changed his mind. "But…She's my friend. She doesn't like me."

"Don't bet on it, Jamsie boy. Either way, the only thing that matters is whether you like her or not, and I know you do. She's going to be yours, okay? I promise. All you have to do is admit that you fancy her."

James hesitated. "I… I fancy her."

"Thought so."

"Now, go tell her that I want to go with her instead."

Sirius sighed. "James, think. She either doesn't fancy you, or she doesn't know she does. She said yes to me right in front of you. So, we have to plan it out. Lucky for you, being the awesome person I am, I already did. Just trust me."

"Okay, one, I don't trust you with anything related to my personal life, and two… I have to admit you're right. She doesn't fancy me. So I have no choice but to let you do whatever insane thing that you plan to do. Just don't screw it up too bad, okay?"

Sirius only grinned.

* * *

"So, Lilykins, how ya doin today?" Sirius asked her.

"I'm fine, Paddy. A little bored, though. Classes are annoying me." nce

"You should just cut Potions with me."

"Sirius, I can't. I have perfect attendance."

He stopped walking and turned her to face him. "Jesus, woman. Have a little fun. If you're going to be my girlfriend, you're going to know what a good time is. There's one place that I've been saving for a while. Let me show you."

Lily hesitated. "Fine. But just this once," she added.

Sirius chuckled. "Oh, Baby, once you've been alone with me once, there's no going back."

* * *

Lily breathed in the smell of old parchment. "Where are we?"

"It's a secret passage. We're right beside the Gryffindor girls' dorms. This," He gestured to the small tunnel around them, "is just the entrance."

"Okay, so where are we going?"

Sirius squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Somewhere awesome."

They continued walking forward. Finally, Lily could see a light up ahead. She squinted, unsure of what she was seeing. Was that… books? She dropped her new boyfriend's hand and ran. Her eyes were wide with amazement. The room was about five meters long and wide, and three of the walls were lined with shelves that were crammed with books of every kind. The last wall was occupied by an elaborate loveseat, whose fabric looked like silk with lace lining the edges. The silk was maroon; the lace was black. The carpet under her feet was soft and white, with detailed black swirls covering it.

"Thought you would like it," Sirius said, posing with one elbow on the doorframe and crossing his left leg over his right.

"Like it? Are you kidding? I love it! This is so awesome. Thank you, Sirius." He pulled her into his arms, tucking her under his chin, exactly like James had done for her a year ago.

"So, do I get a cookie for this?" Lily cocked an eyebrow.

"A cookie?"

"Yeah, you know, a thank-you for bringing you here?" Lily stepped back, nervous.

"Um…Like what?"

"I don't know… maybe something like…" He took a step towards her and the atmosphere shifted. "A kiss?" he whispered.

Lily tried to keep her butterflies at bay, and was doing a pretty good job until she got the first taste of his lips. He tasted like licorice and summer nights, cinnamon and, somehow, he tasted like the color silver; the silver of his eyes. He tasted like sin, but not the bad sin. It was the most right sin that she had ever felt. The butterflies in her stomach exploded, rendering her helpless against his overwhelming seduction.

She couldn't help but let a moan escape her as he kissed his way down her neck. _This is amazing, _she thought. _He's amazing. I've never felt so alive._

* * *

"They're disgusting. Bloody disgusting. I can't even look at them," James said to Remus.

The more mature boy sighed. "You know, Sirius did say he had a plan. He's certainly not wise, but he is smart. You just need to trust him. There's still two weeks before the dance; you just have to just have to trust him."

"But just look at them." Remus looked at Hogwarts' favorite couple, who were sharing breakfast and laughing.

"James, they _do_ look happy. Maybe… Maybe you should do what's best for Lily, and not you." James pursed his lips.

"You don't understand, Remy. I can't live without her," he said quietly.

"Either way, you and Sirius are like brothers. He wouldn't do that to you. Just trust him."

* * *

The day of the dance

"So, Lils, you excited?" Sirius asked.

"'Course I am. After all, I do get to go to the dance with Hogwarts' hottest guy," she smiled at her boyfriend of three weeks.

"Mm, you do, don't you? You lucky thing, you." He smiled back at Lily, who he was actually starting to enjoy being in a relationship with.

"Okay, I gotta get ready. Love you." She pecked him on the cheek and ran up to the Heads' Dorms.

* * *

"Okay. Lights, check. Music, check. Food, check. All we're missing is the people," Lily told James.

"Yeah. We've done pretty good." He only wished that he had done good and gotten Lily to go with him. But nooo. Sirius just had to screw it all up. But Remus was right about one thing; Lily did seem happy. He hated it, but it was true.

* * *

The party was in full swing. Colored lights were bouncing off of all of the walls, music was blaring, but even louder was the sound of laughter. But James Potter heard none of it. He had simply chosen to stay locked in his room, maybe crying, maybe not. After all, all he had wanted was Lily, and then his best friend had stolen her. You can imagine how that felt.

James sighed and took off his glasses, tousling his long, black "sex hair," as the girls called it. But what were all of those girls worth if he couldn't have the one he wanted? Why were looks important if they didn't work on who you loved?

Hold on, James, he told himself. Do you love her?

If you do, then why would it hurt this much? He argued.

Because your best friend, knowing that you liked her, stole your love from you, that's why.

So you do love her?

Yes, I suppose I do. I'm in love with Lily Evans.

* * *

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Sirius said to Lily.

"What is it, Paddy?"

"Have you talked to James?"

"Uh, yeah, a little, about the dance and stuff," she said, concerned. "Why? Is something wrong?" Sirius looked uncomfortable.

"I, uh... we just haven't talked, and I wondered how he was doing."

"Why haven't you talked, then?"

"There's just been a lot of...stuff going on."

"Stuff like what?"

"Well, the fact that he didn't want to let me take advantage of you." Lily took a step back, confused.

"Um, what?"

"Well, the fact that I'm only dating you on a dare, and everything..." he said. Lily's eyes widened.

"You what?"

"Well, I started dating you on a dare, but Lily, please believe me, everything has changed. You're so pretty, and...you, uh-"

"So you never loved me?" Lily's emerald eyes were glassed over and teary.

Sirius shrugged. "Sorry."

Lily felt her legs carrying her up all the staircases to her dorm. He had never loved her. She thought she knew him. She thought he would never do something like that. She had thought, that despite his outer shell of bad, that he was good. She was wrong. Barely remembering speaking the password, her feet found her way to her room, where she collapsed on her bed, heartbroken.

Then, in between her tears, there was a knock on her door.

"Lily? You in there?" James' deep voice called.

She sniffed, trying to hold in the sobs. "Yes." Her voice shook.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly.

She couldn't answer with words; her crying answered for her. He opened the door, then walked over to her and sat on her bed. "Hey, it's okay. Shhh. I'm here." Then he realized; this had been Sirius' plan all along. He was a genius, but even so, this was brutal. James wrapped his long, tan arms around Lily and pulled her small body into the warmth of his. "Lils, what happened?" She looked up at him through her damp, clingy eyelashes. She was so beautiful when she cried.

"It was...Sirius...he told me...it was a dare. Us." She said, as best she could, then she just gave way to the sobs and buried herself into James' chest.

He plucked a tissue out of the box beside her bed. "Tissue issues, that's what this one is. My dear old mum told me to watch out for tissue issues."

Then he just held her, for how long, he didn't know, and eventually she stopped crying and they laid down on her bed.

Needless to say, that night led to many snogs and cutting class and to James wanting to terminally injure Sirius. (Lily forgave him, because she knew why he had done it). And eventually, everything turned out just fine.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked this one! Once again, I think Sirius was just too overlooked when he was in his Hogwarts years. So what did you think of him and Lily? Do you ship it? Write me a review to let me know!


End file.
